Anti-ligature manual actuators are occasionally installed in institutions which house residents that are at an increased risk or susceptibility of attempting suicide such as, for example, prisons and mental health facilities. Conventional actuators of this type have geometries which discourage the actuator from being used as an anchor for a ligature. Some actuators of this type have certain limitations such as, for example, the inability to defeat thin ligatures. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in this technological field.